


By Flash And Thunder Fire I'll Survive (I'll Survive, I'll Survive)

by StarOfTime



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2019
Genre: Hiraishin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarOfTime/pseuds/StarOfTime
Summary: In which Tsunade is Insistent and Shikako just wants to go home.Much thanks to MisteriosaSaky for being my Beta.If you are reading this on any website or app other than Archive Of Our Own/AO3 and paying for it, then you are being cheated as you can read it there for free.





	By Flash And Thunder Fire I'll Survive (I'll Survive, I'll Survive)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carsonaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsonaden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreaming Of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481021) by Silver Queen. 



> Please do not plagiarize, repost, or post my story to other websites. If you want to translate it, message me in the comments. 
> 
> Thank you for your consideration. 
> 
> -Star 🌟

_By flash and thunder fire I'll survive (I'll survive, I'll survive)_  
_Then I'll defy the laws of nature and come out alive_

_—From Seven Seas Of Rhye by Queen_

 

It had been Tsunade's idea. The Hiraishin, in the hands of the Fourth Hokage, had been deadly enough to _end_ the Third war, decisively, in one battle. It was Tsunade’s hope that having a ninja who had mastered the Hiraishin in Konoha's forces, might just be a key point in either putting Konoha on top in the coming war or keeping the said war from fully blooming altogether.

“As Konoha’s foremost in-house authority on Sealing, you're in charge of this project. If this works, not only will it weigh the balance in Konoha’s favor, it might also hit this whole hoohah with Hidden Cloud right on the head. Konoha needs a trump card, Nara. Don’t let me down.”

I looked at Tsunade feeling kind of frozen. Hiraishin. She wanted me to recreate the legendary Flying Thunder God Technique. And I couldn’t do it the way Minato had done it. Minato Namikaze was a Genius, there was no denying that, but as I'd once told myself, my own understanding of the mediums of Space and Time is just so much messier than Minato’s much narrower world view.

There was only one thing for it.

“I’d be honored, Tsunade-Sama.”

The first thing I did was pull in Kakashi-Sensei. From what i remembered about the Hiraishin, there had been a variant that used more than one person; as the Fourth’s student it was, hopefully, at least likely that Sensei either knew it or knew who knew it. 

 

* * *

 

Experimentation with the Hiraishin was slow as I started working around the constraints of my own perception of time and space. I personally was never going to be capable of it alone, possibly never at all, but I had some good candidates in mind that just might be able to use it. Before that though, I’d started working out the multiperson version. Kakashi-Sensei had been very helpful in that regard.

The Hiraishin worked on a similar principle to my Hammerspace, in that the object or objects being transferred could go into the technique from anywhere and exit from anywhere; but it was also fundamentally different. From what I could tell after finally getting to use a seal expander on a Hiraishin Seal, one on the Kunai that Kakashi-Sensei provided, rather than my found one (and wasn’t that something, because I was almost certain that _that particular Kunai_ was given to him personally by the Fourth Hokage; was possibly even the same one that had been given to him for his Jounin Promotion), the Hiraishin quite possibly was based on _String Theory_.

When activated, the User stepped into a Dimensional Void, the place between realities and then back out of it, able to emerge wherever there was a seal; except that void was essentially non-existent because of how the anchor point determined location. It was like opening two portals right beside each other, to the point that they were practically one. In my case though, Dimensional became _Interdimensional_. The anchor points were important, yes, but it seemed like it would be far too easy to get lost. The entire fallacy of what if I lose the anchor point halfway through and become lost forever wouldn't leave my mind.

In lieu of attempting to use it myself though, I brought in Tenten. I’d had time to give her my research materials and get one good study session in before Tsunade called me and Kakashi-Sensei in for a mission. Somewhat incredibly, it was a C-Rank.

“You’re headed to Hidden Sand. Officially, you’ll be overseeing the next trade shipment and renegotiating terms. Unofficially, you will be investigating Suna’s New Garden; The Kazekage implied there would be something of Great Interest to Konoha to be found there. The expected length of this mission is two weeks, including travel time.

“You will be accompanied by one other Ninja who will meet you at the Tower Supply Depot tomorrow morning at Six AM; and I **mean** _Six AM_ Hatake. You’ll collect our shipment to Sand and transport it to Sand. You will survey the Garden and figure out what exactly makes it so Interesting and then you will return with Sand’s shipment to us. Don’t fuck this up. Dismissed.”

After leaving Tsunade’s office I turned to Kakashi-Sensei. “Pre-mission Dinner at my house Sensei, don't be late.” I smiled easily at him at we exited the tower. It’d been a while since he’d joined my family for a meal. To be honest, It’d been a while since I sat down and had a meal with my family. I'd been so busy lately that finding time to sit down and eat together had been hard enough that it was easier not to. But tonight we were going to eat together, I’d make sure of it. 

 

* * *

 

Early the next morning I stood outside the Supply Depot waiting for Kakashi-Sensei and our mysterious third teammate. It’d been a while since Sensei and I had had a mission together; I was really looking forwards to it, mysterious happenings in the Garden or no. I was dragged from my thoughts by a mention of my name.

“Good morning, Shikako-san.”

My head snapped up at the sound, because by all accounts, that chakra signature was pulled in _very_ far. I could still sense it faintly, now that I was paying attention, but in my distraction, I, once again, had failed to sense Tenzo.

“Good morning, Tenzo-san.”

He hadn't touched me this time, so I hadn't startled overly at his presence; however, given his state of suppression, I was coming to realise that walking around with his everything suppressed was apparently the norm for him.

Smiling pleasantly, Tenzo informed me that he was to be our third team member for the mission to Sand, right as Kakashi-Sensei appeared from seemingly nowhere. We exchanged greetings and friendly banter before officially starting the mission. 

 

* * *

 

The journey to Suna at ninja speed was on average a three day trip. After collecting the list of required supplies and assembling the shipment (standard operating practice for ninja was to confirm the state of the cargo before transport, so that the people the shipment was being delivered to couldn't claim the product was damaged during transport), we sealed it up and left the village.

When the three of us rolled into Suna we'd been greeted cordially and escorted to the Kazekage’s Office. Gaara seemed happy. The trade negotiations had been dealt with decently fast and then Gaara had looked at me with solemn eyes.

“Shikako, there is something strange in The Garden.”

Gaara himself hadn’t escorted us to The Garden, it was another day and half’s trip out to it and as Kazekage, he simply did not have that kind of time to spare. Temari and Kankuro did however, and as the Kazekage’s siblings, it illustrated just how important the changes to The Garden were.

* * *

 

“Mokuton.”

It was Tenzo who had spoken. The new trees that had not been growing in the garden the last time I’d been here certainly did bear a great resemblance to Hashirama Trees; but the energy radiating from them was from a fundamentally different original source. That was about all I had time to register before I sensed the chakra of the world _warping_  and an exceedingly strong chakra source stepping out of the disturbance.

Sensei had picked up on my instant reaction to the chakra use and responded in kind. And then a ridiculously bubbly voice spoke from out of the thicket of chakra grown wood.

“Shikako Nara, you’ve been a very _bad_ girl~!”

I paused for a moment at the utter ridiculousness of that statement, because one, it sounded utterly creepy and two… _excuse_ me? And then I kept moving as Sensei, Tenzo, Temari and Kankuro made their own faces at the voice. And then I saw him and my blood started turning to ice.

Black robes with red clouds. Orange mask that spiraled in drawing attention to the single eyehole and the active Sharingan displayed within. Instinctively my hand clawed across my face and left the dimmed world of Shadow Sight in its wake; then I was moving as the ground churned beneath my feet. Roots leapt from their earthy beds and reached up to ensnare my feet, catching on nothing as I released my resistance seals and leapt aside.

* * *

 

In the brief moments I’d managed to buy with my last gambit, I signaled Sensei and Tenzo, and leapt over to Temari and Kankuro. I turned to the injured Sand Ninja and spoke quickly.

“No time to explain. I have a plan and I need you to stay still and not leave the triangle.” Kankuro started to ask a question, but then Sensei and Tenzo arrived and I cut him off with a curt few words to Kakashi-Sensei.

“Sensei, three people.” Kakashi ran through a flurry of mixed emotions, settling on determination as he positioned himself and Tenzo around Temari and Kankuro. Tenzo following his lead.

We linked hands and I let my chakra twist into the dreaded pattern I’d spent the past two weeks studying. Then I let it loose just as an outside force tried to suck me in. I felt it tearing at me, ripping into my very skin as we vanished, gouging strips from my being, akin to Tsukuyomi in the tenacity of the chakra clinging to my own system. In an attempt to allieviate the pain and escape, I shifted my chakra within the technique, cycling in a thread that had passed through my Gelel Stone and the hooks of foreign Chakra slipped away from me. Then I cursed internally as the Hiraishin Technique tumbled out of my control as it sped up, flinging our group like a slingshot through time and space.

Within the chaos, I could feel Kakashi-Sensei trying to stabilize us, trying to steer us back on course, backed up by Tenzo, who had at least a vague idea of what was happening. And then the world spilt, light bursting out in a brilliant green flash as our group tumbled out of the dimensional void that had swallowed us whole.

I could barely focus long enough to check that we were in a safe place, but the exact feeling of Konoha’s unique energy blend swept over me, familiar and welcoming and I nearly cried in utter relief at how godamn lucky we were.

We were safe.

The excrement was about to hit the fan hard and there was going to be a huge uproar over all of this, I could just tell. But, for now, a familiar chakra signature was heading towards us and I could rest peacefully as I passed out from the mix of pain and endorphins coursing through my system.


End file.
